


Dragons And Their Boys [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Dragons and Their Boys [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Gundam Wing, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Gen, Humour, ITPE 2017, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Snapshot in Time, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Gundam Wing, if it happened in the Temeraire universe. Or, a story of dragons and their boys. Series of drabbles and one-shots; gundams as dragons.





	Dragons And Their Boys [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dragons And Their Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/199157) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/01%20Dragons%20and%20Their%20Boys.mp3) | 9:22 | 6.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Gundam%20Wing/Dragons%20and%20Their%20Boys.m4b) | 1:07:23 | 31.9 MB  
  
### Music

 _Flying Away_ by Hikaru Midorikawa

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
